


Forgiving Cat

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crookshanks tries to rid his Hermy of the Human Rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Not-Fears of Ronald Weasley, Auror Trainee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Blissfully Unaware Challenge](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/53670087/1/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the things Ron Weasley stringently told people he wasn't afraid of, his girlfriend's cat didn't make the list.

Of all the things Ron Weasley stringently told people he wasn't afraid of, his girlfriend's cat didn't make the list. Mostly because he wasn't, of course, afraid of Crookshanks. That would be ridiculous. He was an Auror trainee. At most, he was scared of politicians (that odd species of human that liked word games and paperwork, good Merlin) and dark wizards, not cats about a seventh of his size and even less of his weight.

He and Hermione were settled on Hermione's couch, watching a middle-aged man run around chasing aliens—whatever those were—on a Muggle vellytision. Ron thought Muggles had strange ideas of fun, but he put up with the tradition since Hermione lamented about missing Doctor Who while at Hogwarts. Ron didn't see the appeal. Ron also felt he was going to have nightmares of being chased by big human-like clothes models, directed by a talking Crookshanks.

Crookshanks, who sat _right there_ , staring straight at him like he was a grilled mouse on a fork, as he and Hermione watched were attempting to cuddle in peace.

Hermione curled closer into Ron's side, completely unaware of the tension in the room.

"I think your cat wants to eat me," Ron told her.

She patted his arm in a routine attempt at comfort. "Of course he doesn't want to eat you. He loves you."

Ron glanced back at Crookshanks, whose teeth were now visible. Was that a crimson color flashing in his eyes? He could — no, he couldn't. Hermione would never let him take her cat in to check for possession. Not under the reason of 'your cat freaks me out'.

Which it didn't, of course. It just unnerved him that slightest bit.

"Hermione, how long do half-Kneazles live?" Ron asked instead, uneasily watching Crookshanks prowl closer. Crookshanks' tail kept weaving in the air, reminding him of a snake ready to bite. The purple ribbon tied around its tail only made the cat's façade of innocence creepier.

"Mmmm, about fifty years. Hopefully sixty," she said, holding out her hand for Crookshanks to rub himself against. Crookshanks complied, purring deeply and settling on the carpet under her hand. At Hermione's nudge, Ron did the same, awkwardly patting the cat's head. She smiled at him. "My two favorite men." She kissed his cheek, and Ron thought he might just put up with the cat if it made Hermione happy.

When Hermione's head turned back to the screen, Crookshanks languidly rolled his head over to Ron's hand, sniffed it, and bit his sharp teeth into Ron's skin.

Stifling his swears, Ron stopped the bleeding before Hermione saw, since her attention completely on the Autos, and shared a glare with Crookshanks.

"I think he wants to go for a walk," he said. Hermione hummed in vague agreement. Ron double-checked that her attention was completely on the screen before levitating Crookshanks out the nearest window and dropping him on the soft grass below. With somewhat vindictive grin, he settled back on the couch, wrapping his arms around her and feeling content with the world.


	2. The Not-Fears of Ronald Weasley, Auror Trainee

The first time he saw Human Rat in his beautiful mistress' bed, he forgave and forgot the incident. After all, everyone makes mistakes, even his lovely Hermy. After Human Rat and Hermy had a human clawing match, Human Rat stormed out and Crookshanks snuggled up to his Hermy again.

Hermione picked him up and settled him in her lap. "Oh Crookshanks, don't worry, you'll always be my first love. Ron's in second place, okay? Far, far, in second place if he keeps talking to Lavender like that," she murmured into Crookshanks' fur.

x

Crookshanks had known from the day Hermy saved him from those pesky humans that she loved him. And why wouldn't she? Crookshanks was the perfect cat, if he said so himself. He was intelligent, fabulous, long-lived, and cute. He was also a very forgiving cat, but only to a point.

"Ow! Hermione your cat's clawed me again!" the Human Rat yelled.

Crookshaks hissed at him once more and snuggled into his spot on Hermy's bed. Foolish girl, didn't she know that humans weren't supposed to associate with rats?

x

The Human Rat was persistent, though. He kept coming over and getting clawed until Crookshanks couldn't remember which belongings in the house were Hermy's originally, and until it was unusual for the Human Rat not to have claw marks on his arms.

The Human Rat talked to Crookshanks only once.

"Hey, er, Crookshanks."

Crookshanks hissed, showing the idiot human his very sharp teeth.

"Hermione says we need to talk. So," he finally began picking up steam, "I don't really know what I'm doing, but... Hermione's parents aren't getting along well with Hermione and Dad'll kill me if I don't do this, so... Crookshanks Granger, I formally ask for the hand of Hermione Granger. In marriage. I'm in love with Hermione. And you don't really like me, that's okay, but I'm going to marry her, so leave me alone."

Crookshanks looked him over, flopping his large, bushy tail to the side, and bobbed his head. Then he pounced. A few minutes later, Ron went to St. Mungo's with a bad case of cat attack. When he got back, Crookshanks purred and rubbed against his legs, welcoming him into his house.

If the Human Rat was going to marry Crookshanks' mistress, then at least Crookshanks knew the perfect way to induce nightmares in sleeping, spot-stealing Human Rats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
